Big Boyz
by Mighty Pen
Summary: PG for some language. What would happen if Bubba AND D-Von fell for Molly? Chaos, that's what...


Big Boyz 

Big Boyz 

The Series

Chapter One 

In Love? Get out of Here! 

****

Disclaimer: NO! Don't sue! I am sorry… I just love to write. Give me my dignity! Oh, okay… Vince McMahon owns the WWF. Spike (Matt Hyson) and Molly Holly (Nora Greenwald) own themselves. This fic is mine. Ha. 

Rating: PG 

Genre: Romance/Humor/Action/Adventure 

*

"Where's your girlfriend, Spike?" Bubba Ray tormented his five foot five brother. "Huh, Spike?" Spike, standing proudly at his small size, sighed. "She's in the hospital- since you put her there." Bubba smirked and pointed to his "E C F'n W" shirt. 

"You could have come back home, Spike." D-Von said. "But now you're just on the losing team." Spike sighed. _Another country heard from,_ he thought. "Look guys," He said, holding up his hands, "I am happy here. I got Molly." And with that, he turned the other way down the hall. 

"I tell you, D-Von. There is always one bad apple in the bunch," Bubba said. "I wonder what Big Daddy Dudley would say if he knew his youngest son was all focused on a… Girl." He said the word 'girl' with obvious distaste. 

The two brothers watched Spike retreat down the hall. 

__

Let them spend all the time they want in ECW. I am not moving. Wherever Molly is, that's where I am. Spike decided. It wasn't a question. He loved her- and he would stay in the World Wrestling Federation. Even if it was a losing team. 

*

Molly caressed the gold frame. In it held a picture of her and Spike in the park, one day before she had ended up in the hospital. The two lovers were in front of a rosebush. Molly's big hat framed her face and Spike's hand lay carelessly around her shoulder. Molly sighed. They were happy then. She didn't really understand why the Dudleyz didn't like her. 

She shrugged to herself. It was all right, really. No one had to like her. But if Spike held a special place in his heart for her, why couldn't they? She didn't want them to like her in a romantic way, but she didn't want to get put through tables every show. 

__

You can't win them all, Molly thought. Sighing, she put the picture back on the table next to her bed and closed her eyes. Sleep came sooner than expected. 

*

"D-VON!" 

"WHAT?" 

"GET THE DAMN TABLES!" 

You could hear what the Dudley brothers were saying now since no one shouted along with them. It kind of hurt kind of didn't. People used to love shouting the 'wood' chant. There were no more signs that said, 'get the tables,' since no one were Dudley fans anymore. The only Dudley people cheered for was Spike. 

In fact, there were NO ECW signs at all. Except for the- "Every Customer Welcome" sign, which the Jerichoholics wrote, obviously. D-Von and Bubba flipped over the "RAW" cover that bordered the ring and pulled out a new table. There were pieces of woodcarvings all over the arena.

Kurt Angle was still fighting Booker T and was not going to give up without a shot. The Dudleyz guessed that Booker T was still fuming over the quote by Edge- "I pity the fool who don't go through a table." Sure, it was funny, but the Dudleyz couldn't laugh. 

"Lunatics," Spike said as a matter of factly. He was watching the match in his dressing room, standing up and holding his cane for support. It was because of those two men, who were setting up a table, that he had a broken leg. It was because of those two men that Molly lay in a hospital bed right now. Spike clutched his cane. "I am going out there," He decided. 

Limping a bit, he made his way down the halls, and behind the curtain. "Play my music," He demanded. The Dudleyz were about to put Kurt through a table and win the match, but they were interrupted by their own music. The crowd was on its feet. Spike decided the hell with the damn cane, and he threw it into the crowd. 

Bubba and D-Von looked to their brother in shock. "Go back into the dressing room," D-Von hissed. "We don't need you here." Spike glared at his brothers and walked over to Kurt Angle. Booker T was speared into a table. "Come here," Spike ordered. Angle, woozy, looked up. "Huh?" Spike pulled him up by the hand. 

"We're gonna 3D Bubba and D-Von through the tables. There's one over there. Go get it," Spike commanded. Kurt wouldn't normally take orders from Spike, but he was too dizzy and tired to know what on Earth was going on. Sliding the table into the ring, Spike set it up while Kurt took on Bubba and D-Von. "Ready," Spike said. 

Spike grabbed one end of Bubba's limp body and Kurt grabbed the other. Bubba went face first into a table and then sprang back up. Spike look towards D-Von. "Oh no, brother," D-Von said. Spike rubbed his hands together. "KURT!" He yelled. 

Kurt threw Spike a sideways glance. "WHAT?" The crowd was shouting with them. "GET THE TABLES!" Kurt rubbed his head. "What?" Spike rolled his eyes through his glasses. "Get the tables!" Kurt nodded. "Oh." He reached from under the ring and pulled out the last table. "Get ready, D-Von. You're going down." 

"Why are you doing this, Spike?" D-Von asked, getting pulled up by Kurt and Spike. "Wait until you're in love, D." Spike said as a matter of factly. "In love? Get out of here!" D-Von didn't know how wrong he'd be in the next couple of days. 

****


End file.
